As the change complement and control system described above, for example, those described in JP2003-263682A have been known. The system described in JP2003-263682A comprises a POS register including a coin change machine and a banknote change machine, and a packaged-coin handling machine communicatively connected with the POS register. In this system, the coin rolls (or packaged coins) are released, as needed, from the packaged-coin handling machine, and the loose coins obtained by unwrapping the package of each coin roll are then complemented, as the changes, into the coin change machine of the POS register.